Tenshi no Bannin
by Greece
Summary: An angel falls from the sky, having a certain mission and asking help from Riku. Can she help to save her planet? Trying to, she understands darkness better. Beauty under Ugliness. Dark x Riku, R&R! CH 3 UP!
1. Warning About a Fallen Angel and a Kiss

Hey everyone! This shall be my first DNAngel story, so deal with it! Actually, it's gonna be a DNAngel-Angel Dust crossover story! _Tenshi no Bannin _means An Angel's Guardian, btw.

Disclaimer: Any DNAngel references, copywrite Sugisaki-sama. And any Angel Dust references, copywrite Nanase-sama. Unfortunately!

To the story!

* * *

**Tenshi no Bannin_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1: Warning About a Fallen Angel. (And a Kiss)

* * *

_**

The earth was torning apart.

There were flames everywhere.

People were screaming, running everywhere.

"We don't understand! Why? Why destroy us? What have we done?" that scream was to be heard all around. The sky of that place was covered from something that looked like a gigantic spaceship. It was covering even the sun.

There was darkness everywhere.

"My Lord, why? It's a good question, really."

"We must. Nobody in this world know what's good and what's evil. It pains me to say so, but it's our duty."

The woman who had firstly asked and the man who had answered were both inside the spaceship, watching the destruction. A white beam from it was destroying the land below. The woman was watching terrified.

"My Lord! How can we do this? We are not gods, how can we decide the annihilation of this civilization? All the members of this species..."

"There shall be survivors. Only the strongest will be taken and raised to guard the others. So such a thing shall never happen again." he approached the screen where the chaos was shown from. "This species... is special. It won't die."

"Lord Theos..."

* * *

The sun was hitting at the surface of sea, making it shine like itself. Since it was midday, there were many people on the beach, swimming, playing and enjoying the sun. 

"Riku, hurry! The water is very warm, don't be afraid!" A fourteen-year-old girl with long dark brown hair yelled at someone. She was in the sea, with the water until her waist. She was wearing a white bikini with pink lines.

Risa Harada.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't wanna swim right now!" Yelled the girl on the beach that Risa had called 'Riku'. She looked exactly like Risa and yet, it was the polar opposite to her. Her hair, eyes and face were exactly like Risa's, but her hairstyle and her attitude had nothing to do with Risa's.

Riku had short hair that weren't even touching her shoulders. She had a more athletic body than her sister's, with a bit bigger breasts. Her swimsuit was, also totally different. It was sport-like, all-body and black with yellow lines.

Riku had always been a tomboy, stubborn and hot-headed. Still, she was the only one to have a boyfriend. A goofy, kind-hearted, brave boy who really loved her.

Daisuke Niwa.

It was summer time and Risa and Riku had gone to their aunt for the summer holidays, since she was staying in a cottage near the sea.

"What do you mean you don't want to swim right now! Why we came, then!" Risa shouted at her twin.

"Let her, Risa. She will have all the time to swim! You are going to stay with me for two weeks!" Said a lady at her early forties who was swimming next to her.

"But untie Pan! I wanted to be all together for the first dive of the summer!" Said Risa. And then, she turned again to her sister. "RIKU! Come here now! Do you hear me? NOW!"

"Easy Risa, you have to be good with your onee-chan! (big sister)." Pan sighed.

"Hey, Risa, is she really older than you? I mean, you are really the same, I can't tell!" Said a girl with two long pigtails hold on the top of her head.

Ritsuko.

"It's just two minuites, Ritsuko! It's no big deal!" Answered Risa.

"Oi! Risa! I forgot my hat! I'll go and take it, ok? I'll be there soon!" They heard Riku yelling at them. She left the umbrella and started running to the house.

"What! Oh, no, you gotta be kidding me!"

"Maybe she just doesn't want to dive right now, Risa!"Said Pan. To her surprise, Risa and ritsuko started laughing. "What is it?" She asked puzzled.

"It's not that auntie Pan! We know why she cannot have a good time!" Said Risa giggling.

"She misses her boyfriend, Daisuke!" Explained Ritsuko with a nasty look.

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, thank you for letting me stay with you for this holiday, Harada-san!" Said Ritsuko with a grin.

"No problem, Ritsuko-chan! I like having company!"

* * *

_'AT LAST! Alone! The forgotten hat was a lame excuse, but I had nothing else. Geez, Risa can be SO annoying when she wants something!'_ Thought Riku while she was sitting on a rock on the path that was heading to Pan's house. The sun was beaming mercilessly. _'God, it's SO hot! I wonder what is Daisuke doing to deal with all that heat. Oi, wait! What the hell am I thinking?' _She shook her head rapidly to clear her mind. 

"Daisuke..." She whispered while looking to the bright sky. Her thoughts surrounded her.

_'Come think of it... how is Daisuke seeing me? He used to like Risa at first, but now he is with me. Does this mean... I cannot trust him? He might change his mind again. How can I trust a guy that firstly he likes one girl and soon later he says he likes another? Not to mention that this other is her twin! But... nah! It's Daisuke! He has shown me that I can trust him!'_ She smiled with that thought.

The older Harada twin put her hands behind her head and sighed. _'I'm really bored. Ritsuko is a nice company, was only not around Risa all the time.'_ She pouted remembering her sister. The most recent image of hers, was gaping with adoration at a very certain someone with black wings on his back._ 'Hmf... Risa. She's in love with a thief and never stops chasing him around like she were a wolf behind a rabbit!'_ Not that she was pity of the rabbit.

'_That stupid, idiotic phantom thief! A pervert! A creep! A perverted creep! A creepy pervert! No matter how I'm calling him, it's never enough! And what a name! It suits him just fine! DARK! Once we get back from our vacations, I'll convince Risa to stop being around him! I wonder what does she find him! Ok, he might be good-looking... or even handsome...'_ At that point she blushed remembering the image of the Phantom Thief: Dark. That was the apropriate word. Like darkness, he was enigmatic, mysterious, but still... swave.

She slapped her face. And she slapped it hard. _'Snap out of it, dammit! Ouch, that hurted.'_ She caressed her sore cheek. _'BUT STILL! There are much more handsome guys out there for her! Like... like... like?'_ She couldn't find anyone. The boys of the class were under the average for her younger by one minuite sister. Her man 'had to be really hot!', to quote her exactly. Takeshi was out of the question for various reasons. Mahasiro... just no. Daisuke was hers, period.

_'Then, who?'_ She became desperated. From all the guys in the whole school, not even one was...? All of a sudden, she had a flush.

_'Shatoshi! Of course! Plus, he's a policeman, a commander! And after Dark! But, damn, he's so cold and stoic and... stuff. But then... who?' A_nd again, she couldn't find anyone else. Only Shatoshi. The fourteen-year-old police commander was tall, elegant, stoic, truth to be said, but charming with his own cold way. No wonder why he had a ton of fangirls chasing him around! Not to mention that **he** wasn't a pervert like that thief!

Dark's image came to her mind like a contrast of Shatoshi's. She had seen him from very close when...

The image of Dark pressing her on her bed and kissing her flashed before her, like a movie. She jerked blushing. Once again she shook her head.

"Oh, well." She signed and closed her eyes. The problem wasn't for a vacation. Defenitely not.

She was sucking the warm light of the sun for a long time, until she heard something, like a cracking sound coming from...

She opened her eyes and started searching for its source. "Eh? What's going on? Ah... aah... AAAAAAAAHHH!" She screamed when she looked up to the sky.

Reminding the image of a broken glass, there was a large black hole that was getting bigger and bigger. Like the sky was just a painted image that was being smashed down.

"Wha-- what's going on? What's this?" Screamed Riku staring at the hole. All of a sudden, everything dissapeared. The hole closed, leaving no marks behind and the sound stopped. Riku was staring with an open mouth and with eyes round for a long, long, long, long time.

"Iiiihh!" She shook her head rapidly. "Easy Riku! It was nothing! You have just been sitting under the sun for a long time and now you're hallunicating! Ha ha! Yes, yes, that's it! It **must **be this! Certainly! For sure! ...I think...maybe...?" Riku was talking to herself like a crazy, the doubts entering her mind slowly as she was getting more and more paniced. She rised slowly from the rock and started to walk slowly to the beach like someone could hear her.

Suddenly, she stopped.

_'Eh? Wha- feathers?'_

Right in front of her, it was raining.

Raining feathers of pure white.

* * *

"Daisuke! **Daisuke! DAISUKE!**" a ball hit him on his face. 

"Whoa! Takeshi! What was that for!" screamed a boy with red fluffy hair and eyes to another.

"Come on! I've been trying to catch your attention for ages! It's your turn! Masashiro got out!" said the other boy. It hadshort, blackhair and eyes.

"Eh? Really?" asked Daisuke puzzled for he wasn't paying attention at all.

The boys were players of a soccer team and Daisuke was sitting on the bench. he saw Masashiro, a blond boy, sitting next to him.

"Daisuke... 3" said Takeshi with a nasty smirk. "Thinking of Riku again, eh?"

"Wha-? No! Not at all!" said Daisuke blushing.

"Yeah, riiight! Ah, you loverboy! You cannot stand a minuite away from her, yes?" he grinned.

"Just shut up!" yelled Daisuke blushing even harder. He stood up, taking his place into the pitch.

**"He is right, you know" **a voice was heard inside Daisuke's head.

"Wha-?"

**"You _were _thinking about her! Or not? Well Daisuke?"** the voice was nasty.

"Enough! I cannot talk to you right now! I was just wondering... what is she doing now! That's all!" he blushed even harder.

**"That's why telephones are invented Daisuke! But don't think that I'll let you lay your hands on my Riku, you little..."** the voice started.

"Enough already, Dark!"

* * *

"What's this now? Where are all these feathers coming from?" Riku was looking all around her. The white feathers were dancing all around her. 

And then...

_'An... angel?'_

Right in front of Riku, a woman was falling from the sky with her back. Her long, golden hair were flowing all around her, covering her upper body and face. Her hands were crossed in front of her face, like she was praying. But, the most spectacular thing on her, was her wings. A pair of gigantic wings were coming out of her back; wings of pure white. The feathers from her wings were spreading everywhere. She fell on the ground with her back, slowly and smoothly. Everything was so quiet.

Riku was first standing, then she fell on her knees slowly, completely stuuned from what had just happened. She could do nothing but stare.

And stare.

She gasped scared as she saw the female angel twiching.

The angel finally, stood up sitting. She had her back turned to Riku.

''Ah..." Riku' s mouth spoke by its own.

And then, the angel turned to her.

Revieling the most wonderful face to be seen in this world.

Her bright, golden hair were caressing her face. Her face? His face...?

She was beautiful, no other word for it. And yet, her face had both a femine and masculine beauty. Thin characteristics on a long, flawless face. Desiring lips, straight nose and eyes... like two sapphires. Sipphire blue depths staring at her own ruby ones, under heavy eyelashes. And her expresion was calm and strict.

The angel was dressed very oddly: it was a tight uniform of white and black; mostly white. It was like a swimming swit, with gloves until her shoulders and high boots. She had, defenitely, a female body. A very hot one.

"WHERE IS IT?" Riku almost peed her pants hearing the angel screaming like this to her, coming very close to her on the four.

"What? Where is what?" She said paniced.

"The black-winged creature! Where is it!" The angel's voice was something betweena male and a female too. Too thin to be male, too heavy to be female. Androgynous.

"'The black-winged creature'?" Riku started turning her head all around, searching. "You mean this?" She pointed at a crawl that was there, a bit away.

The angel saw it. "NO! Not this! I mean a biondrid... ah, forget it." The angel's hurry fainted. She stood up while her wings were disappearing."You have no idea what I'm talking about, right human?" she told to Riku. To a stupified Riku.

_'What does she mean with 'human'?'_ Thought Riku.

Seeing her like this, the angel signed. "Let me introduce myshelf, human. I'm a biondrid, a biological android. I don't have a name with the sense you mean it, but i have a code name that helps my master put me into an order. So you may call me Seraph. I was looking for another biondrid in the space and its tracks led me to your dimension. Err... are you going to sit for long?" She added looking that Riku hadn't moved a pretty muscle.

"Eh...? Ah, no... I mean yes. NO! I..." Riku was muttering things under her breath with no meaning while she was trying to stand up. When she finally did it, she was found seeing a pair of **very** large breasts. It was the Seraph's. "Ahh..."

"What's your name?" Asked Seraph.

"Eh? Ri... Riku! Riku Harada! And yours is... Seraph?" She asked puzzled.

"Yup." Answered Seraph in a very casual tone that made Riku even more confused.

"So... Seraph. What exactly... are you?"

"I told you, Riku, a biondrid."

"Ah, yes. And... what's **that **mean?"

"A biological android. Riku, what's the matter? I told you that before! Are you ok?" To Riku's surprise, Seraph layed a hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Err... yes! I'm fine!" Riku shook her head away from Seraph's. Her old courage came back. "I've never heard of a biondrid before! That's all!" She was even angry.

"Oh, I see. No cloning in this planet yet, eh? This might cause problems. But all in all, I need your help, Riku. I need information about this world. Will you make a contract with me?"

"A contract? What's that?" asked Riku worrying. She didn't know what to expect from a creature that had just fell from the sky looking like an angel, speaking with scientific words.

"Oh, nothing great. It's just equalexchange of information. I need yours about this world in order to survive."

"Mine? No, I don't think so. I must leave. After all..." Riku turned to leave. "... I don't know anything about equal exchange. B-bye!" she started to walk away, really terrified.

"WAIT! It's no big deal! After all, I'll give you my abilities! See?"

Riku felt Seraph grabbing her arm and turning her to her.

And then,she felt... lips.

Warm, soft lips.

Kissing her lips.

They were Seraph's.

"Hmf!"

And then darkness...

To be continued...

* * *

So? How was it? Good? Bad? Yes, the beggining is fron Angel Dust, but it goes completely different later. And about the Dark x Riku thing... later, too! 

Review! puupy eyes

Thank you!

Greece out!


	2. Warning About a Dream and a Mission

Here's the second chapter! Bigger and more interesting from the latter. Sorry for the delay! My PC was stolen and maybe I'll never see it again! Bah!

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel or Angel/Dust. Or else, I would be awfully rich! Oh, and there's a scene from Tsubasa. Don't let this decide the story for you! This is something that will never happen! (If you don't have a clue, just keep reading:P)

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Warning About a Dream (and a Mission).**

* * *

_

Riku felt Seraph grabbing her arm and turning her to her.

And then, she felt... lips.

Warm, soft lips.

Kissing her lips.

They were Seraph's.

"Hmf!"

And then darkness...

* * *

_'Eh?'_

**'You felt it too?'**

_'Yes. What is it? Satoshi?'_ Said Daisuke to Dark mentally. The young boy was running next to an opponent, when he felt chills that made him stop and turn to look over his shoulder.

**'No. This was from very far away. Actually, it was so away, that...'** Dark's voice faded.

_'...that?'_ Asked Daisuke.

"Watchiiiiiiiiittt!"

**WHACK!**

"OUCH! What the-"

"Daisuke! Are you nuts? Why aren't you concentrated to the game?" Shouted Takeshi.

"Huh?" Daisuke looked all around. Takeshi had passed him the ball, but Daisuke wasn't paying attention, so he was hit.

"TAKE THE BALL, YOU IDIOT!" Takeshi was mad.

Until Daisuke could realise what was going on, a player of the opposite team had taken the ball right in front of him.

"Ah!"

" 'Ah!'? Is that all you can say? We'll lose because of you!" Takeshi was mad. He was so mad that he had grabbed Daisuke from his shirt and he was shaking him violently.

"TAKESHI! Stop shaking Daisuke; they'll score!" Shouted Mahashiro to Takeshi.

"Huh?" Takeshi turned, only to see (or rather, hear) a...

"GGOOOOOAAAAAL!"

"NOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Takeshi grabbed his head and started pulling his hair, screaming. "AFTER ALL THIS PRACTICE AND THE SACRIFICES AND..." While Takeshi continued his mourning, Daisuke found a chance to talk to Dark again.

_'Hey. What was that?'_

**'I believe it was a mad friend shouting and cursing you. Well, if you're not capable to understand this yourself, then--"**

_'About the feeling, Dark!'_ Answered back Daisuke.

**'Ah, this. Hell if I know.'**

Daisuke got mad. "What do you mean, 'Hell if I know'? We got the same as 'Sage of Sleep', remember?" Daisuke was so mad that he was speaking loudly. The others were watching, sweatdropping.

"I didn't know that Daisuke would be so upset for loosing the game that he would go psycho!" Said Masahiro.

"Well, if he felt like this, then he would be MORE CAREFUL! RIGHT DAISU--" Began Takeshi but he was cut for seeing Daisuke to fall down.

"Wha--? DAISUKE!" He and Mahasiro ran towards him. Daisuke had fallen down on his face and remained still.

* * *

He could see two hands, approaching each other. The one on the left was small, fair-skinned with delicate fingers. The other on the right was much larger, with long fingers, strong and, for some unknown reason, full of bruises and scratches. He was certain that the former hand was a female one, while the other a male. 

The two hands were touching each other with their palms. Anything else around was white.

**_'Where am I? Is this Daisuke's mind?'_ **thought Dark while watching the scene. He couldn't understand why Daisuke had fainted all of a sudden, or why everything went white after this. Everything, until the moment the two hands had appeared in front of him, like a movie.

Seeing the next scene his eyes widened in shock. **_'What the hell...?'_**

The owner of the male hand was no one else but himself. While the other was...

**_'RIKU?'_ **He gasped. And indeed, Riku was on the other side. She was dressed like a princess, something Dark never expected from the tomboy he knew she was. Her dress was pure white, short and had a long cloak from its annuities. She was barefoot. Dark himself was dressed strictly in black, as always. Only his clothes were ragtag. Above black, long, leather trousers and a black, sleeveless blouse with stand-up collar, he was wearing a black (again!) mantle with hood, totally torn apart. They were getting closer, like they wanted to hug each other. But they stopped. Only their palms were touching.

Then the rest of the image cleared and Dark saw that he and Riku were in something that looked like a huge pipe made of glass. It was so big, that a man, twice tall as Dark, could stand up in. Its ends were crept in decorated stone with meanderings and droplets, coloured golden. The pipe was in the air, horizontically. All the surroundings were dashing like an earthquake was taking place. Yet, there was no sound at all.

Dark was watching in awe as Riku and himself looked each other with something that looked like pain, sadness and... love? Then he realised. They couldn't reach each other, for a large, round piece of glass was cutting the pipe in two parts, like a wall. Riku was on the left part while Dark on the right.

Riku was looking at Dark with sadness and a plea for help. Her stubborn face was nowhere to be found; only a face of a lover in pain was there. Dark, on the other side was looking with the same sad expression, but there was additionally something else: bitterness. Like he was asking: _Why can't I reach you?_ And was feeling guilty for not being able to do so. His own playboyish face was far-gone, too; only a face of a lover in pain was there.

Riku's caramel eyes filled with tears while looking in Dark's ones of cold purple. They began to fall on her cheeks. Dark's face changed then and from sadness, his expression became angry. He became so angry that he closed his eyes and lowered his head, pressing on the glass wall that was separating him from Riku. Riku's face shew desperation.

He began to punch the glass wall with both of his fists, furious and yelling. He was furious with himself, for not being able to reach Riku. Still, there was no sound. Riku was looking at him with eyes glimmering from the tears.

Something distracted Riku's attention from Dark to her back. Her cloak started to flatter, like there was wind; still, there wasn't. A strong light appeared on her back, between her shoulder blades and all of a sudden, many rays appeared to go from her back, away. It looked almost like she was growing...

**_'Wings?'_ **Thought Dark. The rays were separated; like the wings were made of long strips of paper. Riku's arms fell from the glass wall down. It looked like the wings were dragging her up and away from where she was. And then, it didn't look like, that's what they were doing. Her body began to rise in the pipe, flying away from the glass wall. She screamed, but again, no sound was heard.

Dark seemed shocked from what was happening. He made an effort to grasp Riku, but the glass wall stopped him. Their palms separated from each other. Riku seemed to call for help from Dark. While Dark was watching with fear and anxiety Riku flying away, himself left a scream that was able to be heard for the first time.

_**"RIKUU!"

* * *

**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" She screamed. She was floating in a place that seemed to be the space itself with all its characteristics: blackness, little white spots-the far stars- large masses -closer planets- and little humans. Okay, that one was not a characteristic of space.

"Stay still! How are we supposed to measure you when you're moving all the time?" One said. These little humans were all female, looking like fairies.

"HUH? Measure me for what?" Yelled Riku. After Seraph had kissed her, she was in that strange place, with the strange creatures that were doing even stranger things.

"For your costume!"

"My... WHAT?" She barked. And then, darkness.

* * *

"...ku...!" In the darkness, Riku could hear voices. As the time was passing, she could hear what they were calling. 

"...iku...! **Riku...! RIKU!"** There was worry all over Risa's face as she was calling her sister. She had been completely freaked out when as walking to find and chew her older twin's ear for taking so long to get that 'friggin, damn' hat (her words), she saw her on the ground, unconscious. Her anxiety had grown further when Riku hadn't woken up from her screams to their aunt, Pan and their friend, Ritsuko, who were still on the beach waiting for the two girls to return.

"Huh? Ri... Risa?" Riku blinked and stood, sitting. She looked all around. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked. The two girls were under a tree, the shade of which was protecting them from the midday, summer sun.

"You was about to go to get your hat from the house, Riku, don't you remember? I came to see why you were late and I found you unconscious on the ground! What happened? Did you get dizzy and faint?" Added Risa worried. Before Riku could answer, Risa turned and waved to a direction behind her. "Auntie Pan! Ritsuko! I found her! Over here!"

Riku saw their aunt and their childhood friend running towards them.

"Oh, did she wake up?" The voice that was heard behind her made Riku froze. Holy mass, she knew that voice! She turned slowly, scared of what, or rather who, she would see.

"I'm so relieved!" Seraph sighed with relief touching her chest.

"Ahh... ahh...**AAAAAHHHHHH!**" Riku screamed with all the force her lungs could provide her with. Seraph stood right behind her, dressed in what Riku would never expect her to be dressed.

She was wearing a white bath suit with a very deep décolleté and bare hips. Around her waist she had a colourful pareo that was moving freely in the wind. All in all, she wasn't wearing anything close to that strange suit she had a time ago. Time ago... how much time ago?

"This woman helped me to get you under the tree to protect you from the sun, Riku. Why are you screaming, what's the matter?" Asked Risa with many question marks popping all around her head. Riku wasn't listening to her twin. Or, rather she was, but was too shocked to show it.

"You... y-you..." Riku pointed Seraph with a trembling finger. Seraph continued smiling at her, a bit stupidly, for one thing. At this time, Ritsuko and Pan reached them. Pan was white with worry.

"Riku, my dear! What happened? Are you okay?" She saw Seraph. "Oh, hello. Who you might be?"

"She helped me to get Riku under the shade, auntie Pan! She had fainted!" Said Risa.

"WHAT? Riku... you fainted? You had never done this before, are you okay?"

"NO!" barked Riku. "I'M NOT OKAY, BECAUSE THIS..." She was till pointing at Seraph, when all of a sudden, she offered her hand.

"Seraph. Please to meet you, Riku-chan!" She smiled sheepishly. Riku was looking stupedified at her when she noticed that there was something written on her offering palm. She read:

_If you say anything, I'll kill you!

* * *

_

Riku was sitting on the chair with an expression somewhere between horror and confusion.

"Oh, thank you so much Seraph-sama for helping my niece! Some more tea?" Said Pan with a pleasuring expression.

"Thank you, Harada-san! It is truly delicious!" Cheered Seraph taking the cup from Pan.

"She's very beautiful, Riku, don't you think? And what a rare name... Seraph!" Risa whispered to Riku glancing at Seraph with amusement.

"She's so gorgeous! I wish I had just a bit from her!" Said Ritsuko with glimmering eyes.

Riku wasn't having the same thoughts or emotions about Seraph. It had been half an hour since all five of them -Riku, Risa, Ritsuko, Pan and Seraph- had taken -or rather dragged- the former to the house and on a chair to help her recover. Pan had insisted on inviting Seraph over, to thank her for her help, offering a cup of traditionally made Japanese tea. In other words, a Tea Ceremony. (A/N: A Tea Ceremony is a great honour to the invited guest, made under strict orders and it is made with great care. Just for anyone who doesn't know about Japanese customs...)

It was the end of it, and things were relaxing again. Pan was stunned by Seraph's appearance and manners. She was perfect!

"Oh, my God, she's wonderful! Don't you think Riku?" Said Risa with the same eyes as Ritsuko.

"Totally!" Agreed Ritsuko. "Who is she? Have you seen her before?"

"No! We have both been visiting auntie Pan almost each summer, but I haven't seen her here before!" Answered Risa. She turned to her older twin. "Have you Riku?"

"Well... I say... **WHY DO YOU TRUST A STRANGER YOU HAVEN'T SEEN BEFORE IN YOUR EYES AND WHAT'S WITH THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS, REALLY?**" Riku's bark was heard everywhere in the old, central-European-like house of Pan's. Pan and Seraph looked at her surprised.

"Riku! Shame on you! That woman was kind enough to help you and you're thanking her like this?" Pan seemed offended.

"I didn't know that you were such an ungrateful person, Riku!" Yelled Risa.

"What's the matter with you?" Asked Ritsuko.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with me! How can _you_ trust that..."

"...that, Riku-chan?" asked Seraph with a fake smile that was hiding... danger. Riku gulped. She remembered the message on Seraph's palm and stopped.

"Riku, apologize to Seraph-sama at once!" Said Pan strictly.

"Oh, that's okay, Harada-san!" Said Seraph waving her hand. "Riku-chan is still dizzy from what happened before, right?" She fixed her eyes on Riku.

"Mmm... definitely." Murmured Riku getting the picture and frowned. She recalled 'what happened before' and wondered when Seraph would give her the explanation she deserved.

"Oh, I have an idea! There is a festival tonight for the beginning of the summer in the town! Why don't you join us, Seraph-sama?" Said Ritsuko overjoyed. The proposal brought delight to everyone, except Riku, who seemed terrified.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"Yes! I think I'll join you. It will be a very good opportunity to know each other." Answered Seraph and Riku left a silent scream. "After all, I came here alone." she added. Riku twitched to that.

"You did? Oh, that's awful!" Said Pan. "So, this is set. We'll meet you at seven o'clock in the evening."

Seraph stood. "It's a date, then."

"Riku, darling, walk Seraph-sama to the door." Said Pan with a large smile at her niece.

"Wha-? Why me?" Asked Riku horrified.

"It's the least you can do to thank and apologise, young lady! Come on!" Pan was angered again. But, she was also confused. Riku, even if she had been the stubborn, graceless tomboy, she always had perfect manners and behaviour. What had happened now?

Riku stood growling and glaring at Seraph as she headed to the door with the older woman on her heels.

* * *

"Okay! Now tell me what the hell is going on here, otherwise..." Begun Riku as soon as they got outside the house, but she was cut by Seraph's hand on her mouth. The emulator grasped her around her waist and dragged her away from the door and house. 

Riku began to shrugged inher arms, but Seraph let her go after getting far enough from the house. She turned and faced her with anger.

"You are loud, you know that?" Said Seraph casually.

"What? You fall from the sky, you tell me a crazy story about androids, you even... _kiss_ me..." She blushed here. "...and then, you appear like nothing happened, you say you helped me when I fainted and in the end, you agree to go to a festival with us and you call me loud?"

"Finished? Look, I was forced to do it, because, according to the information I received from your cells, this planet is totally oblivious to the decisions of the Armada that rules this section of the universe, so I am obligated to act like a human being while my mission here."

Riku was hearing stupedified. Not that she had caught anything -though she was trying- but from Seraph's words, she came up with a conclusion:

"**This is nuts! **What on earth are you talking about? Who- _what_ on earth are you? You say that you are a 'biondrid'. I don't have the slightest idea what the bloody hell this means and I don't understand a word of what you just said!"

Seraph sighed. "All right, let's take it from the beginning." She looked away for a while." Or maybe not." She turned to Riku. "Ask what you want to ask and I'll answer."

Riku looked at her suspiciously. She was very uncertain about this, but her natural curiosity was burning her. Not to mention that she was wondering what had happened back there on the path. "Okay. What are you?" She asked finally, crossing her arms.

"This sounds rude." Seraph obtained a lovely smile. "Let's do it 'Who are you?', deal?"

"Whatever! Just answer!" Barked Riku.

"I'm a biondrd; but aren't we getting repetitive? I think I already answered you this."

"And I don't know what on earth this means! Be more specific! What's a biondrid?"

"A biological android. A living machine-clone in your terms." Seraph was serious saying this.

"A living... you mean, you're a robot?"

"Far from it."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So, what are you?" Yelled Riku again. Damn, she was blurring the answers! Like she didn't really want to answer.

"The terms I'll use are either rare, or they don't exist in your language."

"By simple terms?"

"I was created in a lab as a warrior, a soldier, a weapon. Even more simply: I was made to fight the enemies of the Armada."

Riku blinked. "You were... made? You said clone... Were you a living being before?"

"More or less"

"What does this mean?"

"My past is... merely blurred from the cloning. You could say that we, biondrid emulators, never ceased to exist." She looked away.

All of a sudden Riku started to understand. That woman, whatever she was, was not a woman. She looked like one, but she definitely wasn't. She was created in a lab, God knows by whom to serve that Armada.

"What's the Armada?"

"The community that has included in her circles nations from many of the planets with life." It was odd, but as Seraph was speaking, she looked so beautiful. Her golden hair was free almost until her waist, the sun making them shine. Her long face had no flaws at all, its characteristics perfect. Not to mention her large, yet strict eyes with the sapphire colour. She was tall, slim and slender with rich breasts. She almost looked like a statue; created in perfect shape.

"You don't look like an alien to me, you know." Riku, unknown to her, began to relax.

"I'll take it as a compliment." She half smiled.

"Err... how far... you know..." Riku was uneasy.

Seraph tilted her head. "What?"

"How far did you come from? I mean, we have sent tons of spaceships out to the space, but we haven't found any short of other planet with life like ours."

"Yes, I know that."

"You do? How?"

"From the information I received from your brain. Remember?"

"Wha- you mean the... kiss?" Riku blushed irritated.

"Ah, yes, that's how you call it. Yes, that was equal exchange of information. I received such from your mind, in order to disguise myself as a human."

Riku was really blushed. Okay, maybe she wasn't a woman, but she looked like one! And she had kissed her! "S-so, you had said something about a contract. What was that?"

"The fact is, I can't survive in your planet without a contractor. The first person I saw was you, so I took the chance. I had to do it, or else my functions would stop."

"Wait... you mean you would die?" Riku was shocked.

"Mmmyes. You can describe my possible situation like death." Seraph said slowly and silently, looking away again.

"..." Riku was speechless. Die. This... creature, no matter what it was, would die had not she met her... All of a sudden, Riku felt a mixture of feelings: shock, sorrow and a bit... guilt. She had been ready to leave back then and doom her. Even though she hadn't known it, she would have felt guilt. But, that wasn't all of it. Deep inside of her, there was another feeling. This of responsibility about her existence. She was responsible for that woman-like creature, for her survival here. Damn!

"Oh and the answer is two thousands of luminas." Seraph's voice brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"You asked how far the location I came from is. It's two thousands of Luminas."

"Luminas?"

"One Lumina is nine million of light-years." explained Seraph in a casual tone, again. She didn't expect Riku to scream the way she screamed.

"**HOW MUCH?** This is... so far away! TOO far away! How did you come here?" Riku had an almost comical shocked expression on her face.

"I opened a portal. This is one of my powers, you see."

""The cracking sky... so THAT'S what it was?"

"Yup."

"Ah... And... Why did you come here, again? Is this some kind of invation?" Asked Riku worried.

Seraph laughed. "No, not at all. I know how you have described the infamous 'alien invasion' in movies; I ensure you that it's nothing like that. We don't have any purpose on destroying you. Definitely not **you** for one thing."

"Do you mean... Earth?" Asked Riku. Seraph knobbed. "Well, I guess that's a good thing, isn't it?" She started to laugh uneasily. Seraph blinked. Looking at the biondride's curious face, Riku got serious again. "Well... if this is not an invasion, then why are you here?"

"I am chasing one of my race." Seraph's expression became so serious and strict, that Riku got chills.

"'The black-winged creature'! I remember! It is another biondrid? Here? On Earth?"

"Yes. It has been declared as a criminal. Seven biondrids have been gathered and rebelled against the authorities of the Armada. Many have been killed by their attacks. It is one of them." Seraph's androgynous voice was almost hypnotising Riku. She was staring at the emulator with shining eyes. She could understand, at last. She could understand that there was a threat in her world.

"And... you came here to catch it, right?" She asked anxiously.

Seraph nobbed. "But, I can't do it alone. I need a member of the smartest species on your planet to have my powers work. That's why I made a contract with you, Riku. In order to save your planet, you have to co-operate with me. There's no other way. But, I AM sorry..." Riku stared in surprise as the beautiful biondrid bowed deeply in front of her. "... To cause you any troubles. But, I couldn't help it. Will you help me, Riku Harada to save your world and everything that it includes it? Please?"

Riku stared at Seraph in awe. In her mind there was occurring a battle. Unknown to her, she had saved -yes, actually saved! - this creature that had come to save her planet. Had she not met her, she would have died and her planet would have been doomed. In other words, Riku had to save her planet from a dangerous alien!

Yes, it sounded like a cliché movie script, ridiculous and exaccerate, but it was the reality. And Riku Harada always had a strong link with the reality.

"That biondrid... do you think it has a bad purpose for my planet?" She asked Seraph timidly.

"I still don't know." Answered Seraph rising. "But I _know _that my superiors had a serious reason to send _me _to arrest it." Riku looked her puzzled.

"I am the best of the androids that had ever been created, Riku. I am Armada's ultimate weapon."

The sentence was heard heavy. So heavy that Riku felt her knees bend. She fell down. Seraph sat along in front of her and got closer.

"I apologise for causing you such a shock. But, you can always say no. Our contract will be solved and things shall end. Your memories will be erased."

"And... you'll die." Whispered Riku. She raised her head to see her. Their faces were very close. Young Harada's expression was indescribable.

"Yes." answered Seraph simply.

"Aren't you feeling... bitterness? You are their ultimate weapon, you say and they send you like this, without being sure that you'll survive?" Riku didn't know why SHE was feeling bitterness.

"I am their ultimate weapon. But, still, I am just a weapon. Nothing more."

No. Seraph's voice wasn't hiding any bitterness. But Riku saw something else. Something that looked like surrender. Inexpertly, she wondered whether Seraph had tried to earn a better fate than this. And the older Harada twin wasn't the type to believe in faite.

"All right, then, weapon!" Her voice was firm as she stood. Seraph stood, too, looking at her with interest. "I'll call you Seraph and I'll work with you! How does this freaking alien look like? You?"

"First off, I'm not 'freaking'!" Riku smiled at that. "Secondly, yes, it does look like me. It has human shape, with black wings."

"Bla... **ARE YOU SERIOUS?**" Riku yelled so loud that Seraph got scared.

"Y-yes. Why?"

"I KNOW ONE LIKE THIS!" Barked Riku.

It was Seraph's time to look stupedified. "You-you do?"

"**YES! IT'S THAT STUPID, ARROGANT, CREEPY PERVERT!**"

"Stupid, arro- whom are you talking about?" Asked Seraph sweating.

**"THE ONE AND THE ONLY MOLESTER! _PHANTOM THIEF DARK!"_**

"Who? O.o" Many question marks were popping all around Seraph's head.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE LOST!" Barked Takeshi into Daisuke's ear. 

"Him? Why aren't you saying that we were going to loose anyway, because we simply suck?" Asked Mahashiro dryly.

"Shut it!" Hissed Takeshi. He turned to Daisuke again, who was sitting on the bed in nurse's. The match was cancelled because of Daisuke's been unconscious for a long time, but the score had been four to none and the game was in its last five minuets, so the soccer team of Asano school was the clear winner. Still, Takeshi was enjoying himself blaming Daisuke for it. Or not.

"Mahashiro is right! Stop yelling at me, I did nothing wrong!" Daisuke defended himself. In vain.

"SO YOU DID! YOU FAINTED WHILE YOU HAD THE BALL! Why did you faint for, anyway?" Takeshi calmed in the blink of an eye. Daisuke and Mahashiro sweated.

"Well... I don't know, that is. I just... fainted." Takeshi blinked.

"Oh. Okay then. Be better soon! The next summer match is going to be more difficult! I gotta go. Bye!" He left so quickly that Daisuke and Mahashiro couldn't say 'Bye' themselves.

"I guess he wasn't so mad with you, was he?" Said Mahashiro.

"Yeah. He's just disappointed that we lost. I know him well, Mahashiro, don't worry." Said Daisuke with a tender smile.

"Mmm..." Mahashiro smiled himself. "The next game will be a massacre." He added suddenly.

"No doubt." Both sweated once again.

"Anyway, too bad for nothing. Are you sure you can go home by yourself?" Asked Mahashiro reaching the door.

"Yes, I fine now, thank you."

"'K, then. Bye."

"Bye" Daisuke was left alone

**"Daisuke. Are you all right?" **Dark's voice was heard in the redhaired's mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry."

**"Who said I was? I just don't want you to hurt my form! It's not very nice to have bruises all over my body! What my fan girls would say?"** He added with a wicked smile.

"Yeah, riiight!"

**"What does this mean?"**

"Nothing."

**"Anyway, what was that? I didn't expect you to dream of Riku like this!"**

"Eh? Like what?" Asked Daisuke confused.

**"What? Didn't you see it?"** Dark was surprised.

"See what, Dark?"

**"... nothing..."**

"Dark?"

* * *

Little both knew about a blue-haired boy with glasses that was leaning on the wall, outside the nurse's in the hallway.

* * *

To be continued... 

I don't believe this! Almost 5000 words! I melted my fingers typing it! I typed it all together for you to know. Anyway, I don't know when I'll update this story. My next update will be on Shin no Tobira, my other story. But I'll update! Some day...

I also love reviews, so spoil me!

Greece out!


	3. Warning For a Pair of Wings and Ritsuko

Hello everyone, again! Sorry for the big delay! The action starts in this chapter! **_WARNING! _**It contains character harm! In other words, something bad will happen to one of the DNAngel characters! And this chapter came out SO long! It's the longest I've ever written!

Disclaimer: I don't own either DNAngel or Angel/Dust. I only own this storyline and myself. The lyrics are from Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Evolution' and from Janne d'Ark's 'Gekkou Hana' (Moonlight Flower). Musts to anyone who likes J-pop. If you don't know them... shame! (Laughs) Just kidding! Now, really they're top songs. Consider them as the 'Opening' and the 'Ending' of Tenshi no Bannin. Don't laugh! I'm serious!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sou da ne bokura atarashii jidai o  
Mukaeta mitai de kiseki teki kamo ne  
Nido to wa chotto ajiwaenai yo ne  
Mou ichido omoidashite _**

**_Kono hoshi ni umaretsuita hi  
Kitto nanda ka ureshikute  
Kitto nanda ka setsunakute  
Bokura wa naite itan da  
Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow yeah._**

**_Konna toki ni umaretsuita yo  
Dakedo nanto ka susundette  
Dakara nanto ka koko ni tatte  
Bokura wa kyou o okutteru  
Wow yeah, wow yeah, wow wow yeah_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Warning About a Pair of Wings and Ritsuko_**

**_

* * *

_**

"**RIKUU!**" Risa's scream was heard all over the old building of Pan's. The younger Harada sister was standing in front of her open wardrobe in her room, which was reminding someone of a battlefield: Clothes and underwear were thrown everywhere, as much as pendants, earrings, make-up and any other thing connected to dressing-up. Moreover, Risa was throwing even more on the floor.

Riku entered her sister's room and a mini jean skirt was thrown on her head.

"Wha-? R-Risa? What's the matter? What are you doing? O.o?" She asked taking off the skirt and staring at the mess in Risa's room dumbfounded.

"Ah! At last, you're here! C'mon! Hurry! Help me!" Risa was anxious for something Riku was finding herself unable to realize. The only time her sister would be like this, Riku was guessing, was if the Phantom Thief Dark, aka Pervert, would ask her out. And this was impossible, for they were about fifty km away from Azumano city. So?

"Help you with what? Risa... Hey! Listen to me! Risaa!" Riku's younger twin was so stressed that had no time to answer.

"We have only five hours! What are we going to do? We won't make it! We'll NEVER make it!" Risa started to scream.

"Risa! Listen to me! Why are you in a hurry? What do we have only five hours for? RISA!" Riku screamed that one.

At last, her twin turned to her. She looked her as if Riku was crazy. "What do you mean 'what for'? The festival, Riku! We've got to get ready for the festival! So, you brought a youkata, didn't you?" Asked Risa cocking an eyebrow.

(A/N: since the summers in Japan are SO very hot, for the summer festivals that take place very often, women and girls wear youkata, a very light, cotton-made kimono to keep them from the heat of the night. Still, it's VERY difficult to wear kimono in summer, because of the fact that arms and legs are covered and don't get cool. So, mostly nowadays, many don't choose to wear youkata, but casual clothes. I'm teaching you Japanese traditions in this story! Cool! XD)

"A youkata? Err... No. I forgot it." Murmured Riku a bit ashamed, blushing. Of course, that brought horror in Risa's eyes.

**_"WHAT? _**OH, NO! RIKU, HURRY! YOU HAVE TO GO AND BUY A YOUKATA FROM THE TOWN! OHHH! _HOW_ COULD YOU FORGET, RIKU?" Risa was yelling her vocals out.

On the other hand, Riku was listening with one ear, for she had her index finger in the other one. "_What_ a crime, really... " she muttered under her breath. She sighed. "But, can't I come with casual clothes? After all, it's very hot outside."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's our tradition, Riku!"

"Are you sure it's just that?" Asked Riku raising her eyebrow.

"Err... Okay, it's not just that! I know that if you come with casual clothes, you'll show yourself with jeans and trainers and sweaters and..."

"What's wrong with them? It's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend!" She said waving her hand.

"But... Seraph-sama?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"We have to look equally nice next to Seraph-sama! Didn't you see her? She's so perfect! I wish I would become like her, when I grow up!" Added Risa with dreamy eyes.

Riku's expression tightened. "No..."

"What?" Risa looked puzzled.

"No. You don't want to be like her. No one would like to be like her." She said with low voice and flew out of Risa's room.

"Riku?" Risa was looking the direction where her sister had gone from confused.

* * *

'No one. Who would like to be a weapon? Something _made _without feelings. Or... ' Riku was heading to her own room when suddenly she stopped. 'No... Seraph _has _feelings. Right?' 

A memory hit her.

* * *

They were both still outside the house, where Riku had fallen. They were now standing. 

"Calm down, Riku! Who is this Dark you're telling me?" said Seraph puzzled.

"He appeared about six months ago and he has black wings on his back and he's stealing pieces of art! HE'S the one that you're searching, I'm positive... wait. Seraph?" She was cut from a thought of hers.

"Hm? What?"

"You said that you have... taken information by me." She blushed. "So, why don't you know about him?" To her mind, it was an interesting question.

"The emulator selects only the information that are not included in the hormones when a specific picture is shown to the contractor, unless their own approval." Seraph answered in a casual tone.

"Eh? O.o?" Riku was staring stupefied.

"I mean, I won't see your memories that include your personal matters and what you call 'emotions' if you don't allow me to do so." Explained Seraph with her index finger stressed, like she was lecturing her. "In other words, your personal matters are yours and yours alone. I only read the memories about general information of this world."

"Ah. Err... Thanks, I guess." Riku scratched the back of her head.

"For what?" Seraph was looking Riku in a comical face.

"For being... kind?" Answered Riku with a question.

"Kind... another hormone state, isn't it?"

"Excuse me? What is this 'hormone' thing you're talking about?"

"The situations that you, humans, call 'emotions' are nothing more than a reflex of the body that is caused from the brain and during which certain hormones are freed in your body making all of you react in a similar way."

"Hold it! Are you saying that for you love, hate, jealousy and stuff are nothing but body liquids?" Riku was a bit freaked out by Seraph's explanation.

"Don't let this take you down, Riku!" Seraph waved her hand. "Your scientists know the same thing, but no one takes it under serious consideration. Not one!"

'She really seems to enjoy this...' Thought Riku, but decided to keep her thoughts for her. "Seraph... do you... err... have... you know. Feelings?" Riku blushed again.

"My brain works with a similar way as yours. Meaning, yeah, you could say that I do have feelings, but not in a way you mean it."

"Heh. That's for sure. If you think that feelings are body liquids..." Murmured Riku under her breath.

"Riku, now the serious part." Seraph's sudden strict tone made Riku worry. She wondered whether the thing they were talking about were serious or not. "This guy Dark you're telling me about, I don't know for sure if he's an emulator or not. You have to know that if there is no damage caused by him, then maybe he is not."

"Then, what is he? If he's not an emulator and he _has _got black wings then what is he?"

"Well, if you don't know, then I don't know, either. He's from your planet, so you ought to know." Seraph had a cocky air saying this.

Riku got angry. "What do you mean, I 'ought to know'? It's not like I can know everything in this world!"

Seraph started to laugh and Riku continued to yell and so the hour passed and Riku had to go inside, or else she would arise suspicions.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell them the necessary!" Said Seraph while Riku was walking back to the house.

"What necessary?"

"That you apologized to your savior for your rudeness!" She said amused.

**"WHY, YOU-- YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!"** She barked. Seraph continued to laugh.

* * *

'No. Seraph _does _have got feelings. But, even if she does, how is she that cool for being used as a mere weapon?' Riku's train of thought was cut by Ritsuko, who was walking towards Risa's room and accidentally fell on Riku. 

"Whoops! I'm sorry, Ritsuko, I didn't see you!" Apologized Riku.

"So, you mean that I'm too short or small, that you didn't see me!"

"Wh-what?" Riku looked at her friend confused. She froze. Instead of the usual warm and friendly expression of Ritsuko's, there was a dark, cold stare, ready to pick up a fight. "Ritsuko? Are you all right?"

"You insulted me, didn't you? You called me short or small to be seen! Apologize now!" Ritsuko's voice was like of ice.

"No! No, I didn't, Ritsuko, I swear! I was just lost in my thoughts! And... are you sure that you're feeling all right?" Riku was worried. This was like Ritsuko would never be. She touched her friend's shoulder, concerned.

Ristuko's reaction was so violent, that Riku recoiled and almost fell. Her friend jerked away her hand and glared at her with a venomous look.

"R-Ristuko? What...?"

At that time, Risa's door opened and Risa herself was shown at the doorframe. "Hey, Riku, call Ristuko, too, we have to get ready... Eh?" She stopped looking at the scene. Ristuko had a position reminding a battle one, with her legs open and her waist slightly bent. Riku, on the other hand, had a defensive position, with her arms crossed in front of her face, ready to fall. "What- what happened?" Risa asked.

"..." Riku didn't answer. But, Ristuko did.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled with tears in her eyes and sprinted to her own room.

"Ristuko! Hey!" Called Risa, but was ignored. "Riku! Tell me, what happened?" She turned to her older twin and blinked.

Riku was gaping at the running Ristuko, with glimmering eyes full of fear. She could see on Ristuko's back a growing pair of small, white wings. They almost looked like they were printed on her shirt, but they weren't. The were actually **growing** from her back. They were very small, not even leaving her shoulders.

"Riku?" The younger Harada called, but received no answer. Riku was staring at her friend's back. "RIKU!"

This time, she jerked, like she had awoken from sleep. "Wha--? Didn't you see them?" She turned panicked to her twin.

Risa blinked. "See what? What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

Riku remained silent for a while, looking her twin dumbfounded. She turned again to Ritsuko's door. 'Maybe it was just my imagination...' She thought. She turned to Risa again. "It was nothing!" She smiled. "I just--"

"Ooh! Here you are, Riku-chan, Risa-chan!" Riku jumped. Right from the stairs at the end of the hallway, Seraph had come up! The older Harada was gaping at the alien biondrid emulator, while the younger was beaming.

"Oooh! Seraph-sama! You're here! How nice!"

"What did you come here for?" Asked Riku.

"Well, since your aunt was kind enough to invite me to the festival tonight, I thought to go shopping for a youkata. May you come with me, girls?" Seraph had a brightly smiley face.

"Well, I already have one, but--" Started Risa, but stopped. 'WAIT! That's it! If Riku goes shopping with Seraph-sama, she will, eventually, choose to wear something really nice this time! Maybe she will learn to dress up more often! So, I have to stay here, so Riku and Seraph-sama can come closer! I feel sorry for not going along, but I'm doing it for my sister's sake! Yes, that's it!'

During Risa's train of thought, Riku and Seraph were watching her making faces and obtaining a nasty glee on her eyes that made Riku sweat-dropped uneasily. She didn't really want to know what was her beloved (Ha ha!) sister thinking!

In the end, Risa turned to face them. "Well, I'm VERY sorry, but I cannot join you! I have already a youkata and I have to get ready! Riku, YOU can go with Seraph-sama!"

"WHA--? ME?.!" Riku was turning from Risa to Seraph.

"Oh, that's a VERY good idea! Come on, Riku-chan! Let's go shopping!"

"God knows how much I _hate_ shopping...!" Growled Riku lowly, while standing up.

"Yes, yes! Go Riku!" 'You may gain some good taste in clothing with Seraph-sama!' Squealed Risa.

"Yeah, yeah, all right." She gave in.

"LET'S GO!" Seraph grabbed Riku's hand and run to the stairs, bown to the stairs and out of the house so fast, that she left smoke behind them. Risa sweat-dropped, but didn't loose her smile. 'I'm sure that Seraph-sama will teach Riku some thing great!'

* * *

"A NEW THREAT?" Yelled Riku, but Seraph brought a finger on her juicy lips, silencing her. 

"Hush, Riku, I don't have much information about it yet. I just felt strong vibration from the spot you were at, that's why I came back into your house."

"Oh. I see. Err... a vibration?"

"Yes. I feel it every time another emulator's powers are working. Tell me Riku, did you feel or see something unusual into that hallway you were in?" Asked Seraph in a serious tone.

Riku frowned. "Unusual? No, not really..." Unconsciously, Ritsuko's back appeared in her mind. "Except..." She murmured looking before her.

" 'Except'?" Asked Seraph cocking an eyebrow.

Riku remained silent for a while. Right before her eyes, images of her old, dear friend as she had been a few minutes ago were passing like a movie. "Nothing." She finally said with a fake smile. 'And those wings... No! It had to be my imagination!'

Seraph didn't say anything else, but stared at her for a while.

* * *

**"DAISUUKEEEEE!" **

"Oh, no." Daisuke murmured under his breath. "Hello, mom. I'm home--" He couldn't say more, because a woman in her late thirties, still young-looking, with short red hair like his impossibly squeezed him on her bosom, crying her eyes out.

Emiko Niwa.

"FOF! Fef fe fo!" (MOM! Let me go!) Yelled Daisuke ready to die from squeezing.

"Oh, darling! We had a call from the nurse that you had fainted! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yes, mom, don't worry. I'm fine."

" 'Fine'? NO! You're NOT fine!" Emiko let him go and looked at him angrily.

"Mom..." Daisuke started softer. 'I really worried her...'

"Daisuke..."

"I'm sorry I worried you mo--"

"YOU'RE LATE FOR YOUR WORK!"

"O.oHUH?.!" Daisuke was frozen and dumbfounded.

Emiko was twirling all around like some kind of disaster had found her, her son, her husband, her father and her house all in one hit. "I LEFT A NOTE SAYING 8:00 A.M.! AND NOW IT'S 7:45! HURRY AND GET READY!" She yelled.

Daisuke had a HUGE sweat drop on his head. 'She really WAS worried, alright...' Then it stroked him. "MOM! STOP SENDING NOTES WITHOUT TELLING ME FIRST!"

"ARE YOU STILL HERE? HURRY!" Emiko was deaf at his complaints.

Daisuke sighed. "Alright, okay..." And headed upstairs where his room was.

**"Honestly! If I'll be late, my good image will be spoiled! And because of you!" **Smirked Dark into Daisuke's mind.

"Fine, I'm going, sorry! It's not my fault, though..." He muttered under his breath. He opened the door of his room and a little furry animal that looked like a rabbit came to greet him.

"Kyuu!"

"Hey, Wiz!" Daisuke smiled and took it in his arms, smiling warmly. "Sorry, I didn't take you to the match, it was rather violent." He smiled uneasily.

"Kyuu?" Wiz tilted his head to the side, his large red eyes glimmering. ((KAWAI!))

"It's not important. Now, what do we have here?" He stood and looked at the new costume his mother had made. Typical. His oh, so beloved mama ((Ha, ha!)) had created an obligation for herself: make new costumes for the thefts Dark was going to. All of them were in-fashion, sexy, cool and necessarily dark, if not black. As to why she was doing this, Daisuke was totally clueless.

He approached the piece of black (what a surprise!) fabric on his bed and took it. "Wha--?"

**"Wow! I wonder what the piece of artwork would be for her to prepare such an outfit!" **Dark grinned in his mind.

* * *

The road was over-crowded, with people literally running up and down the road. The stores were to close soon and the summer festival was tonight. Say about shopping the last moment! 

"Wow! It's really over-crowded!" Exclaimed Seraph looking all around.

Riku, on the other hand, wasn't feeling that comfortable. Everyone was staring at them, mostly because of Seraph. She was wearing black leather clothes, truly unsuitable for the summer. It consisted of a tank top above the navel, high on the neck, which was having the shape of a crucifix. She was wearing tight trousers and high boots with high heels, along with high gloves without fingers. _'Isn't she feeling_ _the eyes of the people fixed on her? Man!'_ Riku was sweat-dropping all the time. She wasn't very used to have all the eyes on her, being the centre of the attention and walking down the street next to Seraph was very against her wish not to be. Awful.

"Ugh... Seraph?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, Riku-chan?" She turned to her with a joyous smile.

_'She's really having good time!' _"Err... just what did we come here for?" She raised an eyebrow.

"For you to buy a youkata, Riku-chan? Isn't it obvious?" Seraph grinned.

"_WHAT? _What about searching the emulator? You said that it was important!" Yelled Riku frustrated.

Many heads turned from Seraph to the older Harada sister.

"Keep it quiet, won't you? I _am_ searching for the emulator! That's why you buy a youkata!"

"Huh? What buying a kimono has to do with anything about saving the world from an alien?" Riku looked dumbfounded. Now almost everyone around was watching. Riku, literally boiling, grasp Seraph's hand and started walking faster, away from the crowd.

"It's your fault, you know." Seraph stated bluntly.

"No, it's NOT! You gathered all the eyes on you from the first place!"

"And you were shouting about alien innovators! What's the catch?"

"Hmf...!"

"Riku..."

"What?"

"You can leave my hand now." Seraph said with a warm smile.

"Eh? Ah!" Riku let go of her hand, very embarrassed. Holding an androgynous, beautiful woman's hand while walking down the street! God! _'If only Risa had come with us... Stupid ideas she has sometimes!"_

_

* * *

_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING: GO WITH SERAPH-SAMA TO BE TAUGHT FEMINITY?" Barked Riku.

"Oh, Riku, you're so rude! What had happened to you, really? You're being acting weird!" Said Risa with rosy cheeks.

" 'Acting weird'? You're telling me to be taught feminity, God knows what this means, by a person we just met and you're calling ME weird? Risa, how come and you're so obsessed with Seraph?" Asked Riku a bit calmer.

"Well, isn't it obvious? She's beautiful, elegant, kind, shiny, happy, matured! She's a woman of the world, Riku! She's perfect!" Said Risa with shiny eyes as well.

"So, she's your idol. What about her androgynous face and voice?"

"Who cares? The rest are a must-get!"

_'She lost it, all right...'_ "Well, okay! I'll go with her! Happy?" She sighed. _'It will give us the opportunity to discuss about the other emulator. The sooner this story ends, the better!' _

Risa beamed. "YES! Oh, this is wonderful, Riku! You're going to be great in the festival!" Risa started to push her nee-san (big sister) towards the door.

"Huh? What has the festival got to do with this?" Asked Risa being pulled to the door.

Risa only giggled. "You'll see, nee-san!"

" 'Nee-san'? You never call me like this! What's going on? HEY!" Risa pushed Riku out of the door and shut it. "RISA! Aren't you going with us...? AGH!"

"Ready, Riku-chan?" Asked Seraph behind her with a large grin.

Riku got chills down her spine. _'Oh, my God. Risa wants me to be alone with her to learn about dressing-up and being girlish! Sis, you're a monster!' _Thought Riku seeing Seraph in her attire.

* * *

_'VERY stupid ideas, really!' _"So?" 

"So what?"

"What buying youkata has anything to do with saving the world, you moron! Stop skipping questions!" Riku greeted her teeth.

"Sorry, forgot that." Seraph answered quite bluntly.

"FORGOT?.! O.o" _'Is really this the biggest weapon of Armada?'_

"Yep. And to answer you question, the emulators are very social beings."

"Pardon?"

"An emulator learns the habits of its preys by actually living among them. It observes, calculates, analyses and takes decisions on how to attack without being discovered. This means, I believe that the emulator will either be around here, or to the festival tonight. This gathering is a perfect opportunity for it to make its move."

"Ah." Riku had to admit it: When Seraph wanted, she could become very serious. During this explanation, she had been frowned and cool. _'Like there are two Seraphs... NOT like just on isn't enough!' _"So, let me guess, I have to look like all the other girls not to draw any suspicion from the emulator, right?"

"Actually... no."

"What?"

"I just believe you have to dress up more often!" And here's the transformation again! A childish grin on her face.

Riku had a HUGE vein ready to explode. "As I said before... YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS!"

"Ahahahaa!"

"There's no laughing matter! Oi, are you even listening?" Screamed Riku starting chasing her around.

"At any rate... Here we are!" Beamed Seraph showing a shop.

"What? Where...? Agh!" Riku gasped as she saw the shop._ 'Glentis. The most expensive clothes shop in the town. Sells every kind of clothing, from underwear to shoes. Are we really going to shop here?' _

"Riku-chan..." Riku heard Seraph's voice from far away.

"Yeah?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Eh?" Riku looked down from the sign and noticed that Seraph was standing in the entrance waiting for her to come. "Ah! Sorry!" She uneasily walked towards the door.

* * *

**"DAISUKEEE! AREN'T YOU READY YET?" **Emiko's scream was heard all over the Niwa residence. In the kitchen, Kosuke and Daiki, Daisuke's father and grandfather sweat-dropped. 

"I wish Daisuke is ready, or else..." Murmured Daiki uneasily.

"I agree. Emiko is dangerous when she gets angry!"

"Tell me about it... T.T"

Daisuke's footsteps were heard coming downstairs. **"MOM! WHAT ON EARTH IS _THIS_?"**

"Oh, my! He has Emiko's scream!" Daiki got emotional and teary.

"And that's supposed to be good?" Kosuke sweat-dropped.

Finally, Daisuke appeared from upstairs. Kosuke and Daiki were gaping stupefied. "Oh, my God..."

"Now I see why he's yelling." Mumured Daiki.

Poor, poor Daisuke was wearing a suit that looked more like cross-over between a VERY tight swim-swit and a space uniform. It was black (what else!) with a closed neck and long pants. He had long gloves until above the elbow without fingers and high boots. However, right under the torso and below the knees there was white fabric. All in all, Daisuke looked like one of those anime heroes that star in meccha animes. (How ironic!)

"Mom! Please, for the love of God, tell this is a joke! WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?" He yelled red-faced.

"Your costume dear! It's just perfect for tonight!" Beamed Emiko totally ignoring her son's anger.

Daisuke had now tears in his eyes. It had sank into him that his mama wasn't joking. He _was _wearing it! "Why, Mom? What's the artwork tonight?"

"The most delicate and fragile pendant in all times! 'The Emulator's Heart'!"

* * *

"My feet ache..." Whimpered Riku. 

"We're almost there! Hang on!"

"I can't! We searched throughout the whole Glentis and in the end, we found an outfit in a shop near the entrance! It's ridiculous! Not to mention how many times I had to change! And in the end? I bought casual clothes! Man!"

"You sure talk a lot..." Murmured Seraph.

Riku caught it and glared. Still, she couldn't do anything more, for she literally had her hands full with shopping bags. "I didn't really needed all this..."

"But, you know... I learned something from all this!" Beamed Seraph.

"Like...?"

"Changing with your hands looks like fun!" She had the smile of a child.

Riku had many question marks all around her. "What do you mean 'with your hands'? Is there another way?" She hesitantly asked. She was afraid of the answer.

"Why, yes. Change the chemistry of the atoms of the close environment, and manipulate them with..."

"In simple terms!" Riku cut her off.

"Make your clothes appear by changing the energy of the air around you. We're all made of energy, in the end. Changing something is not big deal.

"..." Riku refused to respond. _'NOT this language again!'_

"Here, let me show you." Seraph stopped walking and Riku did so, leaving her bags down. Her eyes went wide when, out of nowhere, Seraph's clothes changed completely. Now she was wearing a beautiful light blue youkata with flowers printed on it. It had taken the former attire's place in a blink of an eye.

"Oh, my God! It's almost like magic! Are you going to wear this in the festival?" Riku was rightfully amazed.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"It's... beautiful...!" Riku felt lost. It WAS beautiful and its color was taking Seraph's eyes even more out. SHE was beautiful.

"Thank you." Seraph smile like an angel. It wasn't like the previous childish smiles, it was a calm one, full of sincerity.

_'Seraph...'_

"So! Let's go! We need rest after all this!" Seraph's attire changed again and she began to walk away, inviting Riku with a beaming attitude.

_'... Has feelings...'_

Riku took her bags and followed her, all of a sudden not so tired. She was smiling.

_'... of an angel!' _

_

* * *

_

The windows were closed shut and in the room there was darkness, even if it was early in the afternoon. She was curled into a corner, sitting on the floor, with her legs pressed on her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She was shaking. Her eyes were staring before her, nowhere in particular. Her shake became more violent.

"Suck..."

Even more violent.

"...my soul..."

Ristuko was scared.

* * *

"Ah! I'm so glad I made it in time!" Sighed Risa as she went out of her room. Her hair was pulled up in two buns that had long bows. Her youkata was white, with pink sakura (cherry blossom, very popular in Japan). She was holding a small fan. 

"You look so pretty, my dear!" Risa turned and saw her aunt coming from her room. She was dressed in a simple white youkata, with black vertical lines. She hadn't had even a bow.

"Thank you! But, you could do better, auntie Pan! I had heard that you and Mom were very popular!"

Pan just chuckled. "That was a long time ago, dear. Oh, where's Riku? Rikuu!" Called Pan to the room of the older Harada.

"Riku! Are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I guess so..." Riku's voice was heard from behind her closed door.

"Come out, we want to see what you bought with Seraph-sama!" Beamed Risa.

"Coming..." And the door opened.

She was dressed in casual clothes, yet, they were very fashionable. She had two sleeveless tops above the navel. The one under was tight and black and the upper white with dark purple annuities. She was wearing -much to Risa and Pan's surprise- a violet mini skirt, a more reddish purple than her annuities. She had low trainers of white, yellow, cold purple and violet. Around her neck, she was wearing a necklace with a small yellow sphere. She had two bracelets on her left wrist and a long yellow one on her right. The only cosmetic she had on her face was a lipstick that was making her lips glow. She had her usual hairstyle.

"So? Say something, please!" She shyly asked.

"Riku, it's wonderful!" Said Pan.

"Even sportive, it's still so cool! It's just your style of dressing-up! I knew that Seraph-sama would choose something good!" Risa beamed. _'Since it was my idea to shop with her!'_

"I don't think so. These are my choice." Answered Riku flatly.

_'She obtained feminity! I knew it!' _"Really? Wow!" Grinned Risa. Riku felt uneasy.

"Ermm... Where is Ritsuko?" She asked worried. The pair of wings played in her mind again. _'And what on heaven was** that**?'_

"Oh, well... She hasn't come out yet. Actually, she's been avoiding us the whole time! It's almost like she hates being here!" Said Risa worried. "Riku, what had happened back there? Riku...?" She added seeing her sister looking away, frowned.

She turned to her like she was waking up. "Wha-? Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking something." She waved her hand with an easy smile. Risa blinked.

"Riku?" The older Harada looked rightfully worried now. _'I saw wings growing from Ritsuko's back. No doubt. And Seraph said that she had felt an emulator's powers working in this hallway. Still. I didn't tell her anything, because... NO! Is there such a possibility? Ritsuko be targeted by the emulator? Damn!'_ Her train of thought was cut by her aunt.

"Riku dear, are you all right?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Um..." This time she was cut by Ritsuko's door opening.

Everyone turned.

And there was Ritsuko standing, completely still and with her bangs covering her expression. She was wearing a simple youkata, blue that was making her even paler. Paler...?

"Ritsuko-chan..." Started Risa. "Umm... are you all right?"

All of a sudden, Ritsuko obtained a malicious smile. "Why, of course I am! What makes you think the opposite?" And she raised her head. Her eyes were dead. No light in them at all. Risa gasped.

"R-Ritsuko? What happened to you?"

Ritsuko smiled like nothing had happened. "Nothing! I'm all right! Wow, Riku! You got some very good clothes there! Hey, hey, is Seraph-sama coming with us, too?"

Everyone was gaping to Ritsuko's sudden change of mood. Still, hearing Seraph's name, Risa forgot everything about it. "Yes, she is! She helped Riku choose clothes, right Riku? ...Riku?" She blinked.

Riku's face was a mask of terror and agony. Her eyes looked ready to get out of their sockets from opening them so much, her mouth was lightly open like she was ready to scream and she was sweaty.

**_'OH, MY GOD!' _**

Ristuko had a pair of white wings that were rising above her head and falling down to her knees. Yet, the wings were strange. Like they were made of long strands of paper. They weren't moving.

"Riku! What's wrong?" She heard her sister calling, but she couldn't answer.

_'Wh-what... is THIS?' _

"Are you seeing something interesting, Riku? You're gaping. That's not polite." Ritsuko talked with a voice that wasn't hers.

"What? What are you talking about?" Risa then turned to her sister. "RIKU!"

Riku gasped and turned to Risa. "Err... I'm sorry." Then she turned to Ritsuko. "Sorry Ritsuko! I didn't mean to!"

Ritsuko's smile had gone. She didn't say anything.

"So. Are we going? I believe that Seraph-sama will be waiting for us at the festival." Said Pan.

"Okay." Said Riku weakly. _'I have to tell Seraph! Why didn't I tell her earlier? Damn!'_ She glanced to Ritsuko momentarily and then turned again.

* * *

The place where the festival was held, was by the sea. There were people all over the place. Most of them with youkata, men and women. Few of them were wearing casual clothes. One of them was Riku. She was jogging, looking around her anxiously. _'Seraph, Seraph. Where are you now that I need you? Damn!'_ She thought. 

"Riku!" She heard from behind her. She turned to see the others behind her. "Why are you running like this? Seraph-sama said she'll meet us to the northern entrance on the festival!" Said Pan.

"SHE DID? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She yelled back at them, but then she gasped. "Where's Ritsuko?" There were only Risa and Pan there. The two of them stopped and looked around them. "You don't even know?"

"But... she was here a minute ago!" Said Risa.

"I'll search for her!" Riku turned again and started to run.

"Riku!" Cried Risa.

"Risa." She heard Pan next to her.

"What is it, auntie Pan?"

"I have a bad feeling. Don't you think that Riku is acting weird?"

"Um..."

**

* * *

**

In the meantime, Riku was running all around, searching for Seraph. _'Seraph, Seraph! You appear when I don't expect it and disappear when I need you! Dam--' _

"Hmf!" Her train of thought was cut from two ars grabbing her from her right, covering her mouth. She started to struggle.

"Search for me?"

She froze in the embrace. She turned and saw... "Hmf,fff!" The emulator let her go. "Seraph! I have something to tell you! Ritsuko is--"

"I already know." She cut her. Her face was tightened and very serious. "I saw her."

"What's that? I saw wings growing on her back that no one else can see!" She was beginning to panic.

"That's an emulator's work. I still don't know what're they used for, these Ko."

" 'Ko'?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later. Now we have to find her." She started running. Riku followed hot on her trails.

"Where did you see her for the last time?" Asked Seraph running before Riku.

"She was with us, I think! I wasn't paying attention, because I was looking for you and-- Agh!" Riku crushed on Seraph, who had inexpertly stopped. "Why did you stop?" She asked rubbing her sore nose. Receiving no answer, she moved to Seraph's sides to see herself.

And almost screamed.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked.

"You fell on me. Apologize." Was the cold answer from pale lips.

"Are you kidding, you brat? You fell on me! I don't owe you nothing!" He barked.

In the middle of the festival a white-winged Ritsuko was arguing with a stranger, much older than her; he seemed to be in his early twenties. While he had an attacking posotion, she was standing like a statue, looking with dead eyes once again.

"You OWE ME!" Ritsuko exploded. From the right sleeve of her youkata she took out a small knife and tried to cut him. He recoiled right on time.

"What the--?"

Ritsuko launched to reach him. "APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE! **JUST SPIT OUT AN _I'M SORRY_!**" She was winging the knife trying to cut him. Many people around started to scream and run away from there. The man was beginning to panic.

"What's wrong? Why is Ritsuko screaming like...AAAAH!" Riku was cut when she saw her friend kneel with her head down. Right that time the wings on her back moved. Her body started to spasm violently and the wings started to move upwards. "What...?" Riku was staring terrified with her mouth open in a silent scream. Seraph, on the other hand, was looking at the young girl with a deep frown and quite calmly.

Riku's reddish brown orbs opened impossibly more at the sight before her. Right from the spot where the wings were formed, long, black octopus legs started to come out. Ritsuko's body was spasming with every movement, until ten of them got out. The wings were connected to them and the whole image was a creature with white wings, ten black octopus legs and nothing else.

"---!" Riku's scream was muffled by Seraph's hand on it. "Hmmff! Mmmmm! MMMMMMMM!" She tried to scream. The creature flapped its wings and began to fly above Ritsuko who was still on her knees, completely still.

Riku felt herself being dragged away, towards trees. There Seraph let her. The older Harada twin fell down on her knees and hands and started to breathe with a lot of effort, gasping for air from the shock.

"Riku, get a grip. I need to tell you something--"

"**WHAT IS HAPPENING TO RITSUKO?**" Riku screamed in Seraph's face.

Seraph kept a straight face. "It's an emulator's work. It's a Ko. Until now, it has infected and drained Ritsuko and now it's leaving her."

"A Ko?" Riku was beginning to calm down.

"We have no time for this. Now we need to destroy it, before it gets away."

"Why other people don't see it?"

"Because they cannot." She made Riku stand on her feet. "Riku, now it's time to complete our contract."

Riku blinked. "To complete it? How do you mean?"

"We'll fight this Ko together. Using the sixth program."

"Wha--?"

Before Riku could ask anything else, Seraph stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her head.

_And then it happened._

* * *

People started to scream. 

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"RUN!"

Everyone speeded around, running panicked. The creature was elevating in the air and going higher. The people were pointing at them and running away, scared. Which was something not so easy with a youkata.

Among them were Risa and Pan. They were looking at the creature with eyes full of fear.

"Auntie Pan! Did this just come out from Ritsuko, or it's just me?" Asked Risa, always gaping at it.

"Oh, my God! What is _this_?" _'And just where is Riku?'_

_She felt herself rising._

_Her eyes were shut, but she was relaxed._

The creature stopped rising. It seemed like it was... calculating whom to attack first.

_Her body started to stretch, becoming taller._

_Her hair grew longer and changed colour. _

Pan's mind realized it. "Risa! Run!" She yelled and started to run herself dragging her niece along.

_They__ started to form from her elegant, long back, right from her shoulder blades, white and large. _

"Hey! What's wrong all of a sudden? Hang on!" Risa turned and saw the creature from above her shoulder as she was running. _'It sure looks dangerous, this thing. But running away like this... And it really came out from Ritsuko?'_ She asked herself and glanced down to find her friend. She was completely still, always on her knees and with her head down. "Wait, auntie! Ritsuko is still here!" She said and released from Pan's hand. She started running towards her friend.

_The bright light was curled all around her, making a suit of white and violet. _

"Risa! NO!" Pan cried out. But the young Harada didn't listen. She was running towards Ritsuko. "Ritsuko! Get out of there!" She cried.

The creature from above made a squirrel-like sound and its legs flew towards Risa. She was unaware of this as she was looking at Ritsuko.

**_"RISAAAA!" _**Screamed Pan. At last the young Harada raised her head.

_She flew up, bathed in light. _

She screamed. The legs were an inch away from her.

**_CRASH!_**

The leg hit so violently that it created a crater. Smoke raised, covering all the place for about six meters. Parts from the ground were thrown all over.

And then nothing. The creature continued to fly.

Pan was gaping full of fear about her niece. "R-Risa?" She whimpered afraid of what she would see.

In the end the smoke sat down.

Pan raised her head. A source of bright light into the night was there. Her eyes widened.

"Ah..." She gasped.

Into the night sky, surrounded by that light, there an angel was flying with Risa in its arms.

It was a she. She looked like a young teenager girl, age seventeen. She had a sweet, round face with very large and shiny red eyes, under heavy eyelashes. Her hair was dark, straw blond and long to her ankles, with bangs above and around her eyes . Still, the rest of it was cut into many different lengths. Her body was both gorgeous and terrifying. Even though her trunk was normal compared to the size of her head, her legs and arms were way too long and her hands and feet too big. Apart from that, she had a supreme body, long, slim and slender, with full-sized bosom.

Her body was quite visible with her suit. She was wearing something that looked like a swim suit of white and violet. It had a high neck and it was so tight, that it was getting into her butt crack. Right from below her bosom it was violet, while the upper was white, taking her full breasts out even more. She was wearing high gloves without fingers and stockings that were reaching her upper thighs, all violet. Still, the stockings had no knees and the gloves no elbows. She was wearing high white stilettos that were making her already big feet even bigger. Her wings were enormous, with their feathers long and even silky-like.

Still, there was another thing on her: on the other side of her palms, on her hips, right where the stockings ended, on her outer wrists and on the spot where her wings bended, even, she had humps of red crystal, matching her eyes.

In a word, beautiful.

She was holding Risa in a bridal style with only one arm. The young Harada was looking at her stunned with glimmering eyes and her brunette hair flying before her flushed face.

"Who... Who are you?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Are you hurt?"

Risa's face only became redder. She shook her head, feeling paralysed. White, long feathers were being scattering all around.

"That's good." The angel's voice was sweet like honey, yet, somehow, matured. She was smiling at the young Harada. The girl's eyes were glimmering and shining, locked into the angel's dark vermilion ones. The irises were becoming even darker closer to the pupils. Risa's eyes widened even more.

A squirrel made the angel glance up. The creature was moving its octopus tails all around.

"I'll leave you down now. I want you to run away from here." She said to Risa with her eyes locked on the creature.

Risa nodded again. Suddenly, she jerked. "Ritsuko! She's..."

"I'll help her, too. Now, you have to run. I'll let you. Ready?" She asked her vermilion gaze never leaving the creature.

"Uh-huh..." Risa murmured still paralyzed.

The creature attacked at them. Flying with high speed, the angel dodged it, going lower. "Now! You're going!" She yelled as she reached a low spot and dropped Risa. The young Harada fell on her feet and raiser immediately. She began to run toward Pan's direction, who was looking with horror the whole scene.

"Come on, Pan-obasan! We have to hurry away from here!" She yelled and gripped the older woman's arm.

Pan started to run behind her. "What-was-THAT? _Who_ was that?" She asked shocked her niece's back.

"I don't know, Pan-obasan! But she told me to run away! And that's what I'll do!" She cried, still holding her hand.

_'Do you really count that much on the appearance, Risa? To trust any beautiful person out there?'_

_

* * *

_

One octopus leg flew again towards her and she avoided it, by going higher. Another two again and all she had to do was to raise her arms and they flew below her elbows. Still, they returned, trying to get her from behind.

"!" She turned her head to the thin sound they were making, allowing her to notice them. Moreover, the creature itself launched towards her, so she was trapped between it and its returning legs. "Damn!" She cursed under her breath and stopped her wings. She fell lower just in time. The creature couldn't stop its own legs in time and it was hit right on the spot where its wings were connected with the black legs.

It made a cracking sound and a green liquid came out from it. All of a sudden, it erupted in green flames coming from the wound and burned to its core. Nothing was left.

"..." The angel continued flying a bit low, seeing the spot where the creature had been. 'And that was a Ko, Riku.' Seraph's voice was heard from inside the angel, yet her lips didn't move.

"Seraph... Are you inside of me?" Asked the angel with Riku's voice. She glanced down.

Ritsuko had remained in the same position.

To be continued...

* * *

**_Kanashige ni saku hana ni  
kimi no omokage wo mita.  
Daisuki na ame na no ni  
naze ka kyou wa tsumetakute._**

**_Kisetsu wa meguri. Mori wa sorerare.  
Kaze wa kanaete. Omoi afurete._**

**_Tsuki no kakera wo atsumete  
yume wo kazari nemuru.  
Toki no suna chiribamete mo  
ano koro e kaerenai._**

**_Aitakute itoshikute.  
Furetakute kurushikute.  
Todokanai tsutawaranai.  
_****_Kanawanai toosugite.  
Ima wa mou kimi wa inai yo. _**

Greece out!


End file.
